Letters From a Broken Girl
by lostsunsets
Summary: "A shoebox laid beneath her bed filled with letters all addressed to Rachel. Explaining to her everything that has happened, her feelings for the brunette, how she's taken to cutting up her arm to try and ease the guilt and sadness" Full sum inside! Feat. Meredith Grey, and some other characters from Grey's Anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters From a Broken Girl**

**Sum: Slightly AU. After years of bullying Rachel and dealing with her parent's abuse, Quinn begins to try and be better for everyone. Guilt ridden, and depressed Quinn begins to write her letters about everything she's going through and how sorry she is. Something happens, and Quinn winds up in a come at the hospital and Rachel ends up with the box of letters. Can Rachel understand what the girl goes through and find forgiveness, or will she just see it as another attempt to earn her trust and humiliate her?**

**Warning: Self-Mutilation, Language, Child Abuse**

**Rated: M**

It's been two months and still her heart ached whenever Rachel would hold hands with the giant, or kiss him in the hall. Sure she hasn't always been friends with the singer, but since Finn broke up with her before Nationals last year, Quinn has seen a new light. Perhaps it was due to the amount of abuse she was suffering at the hands of her parents; maybe it was because she still felt guilty about giving Beth up for adaption. Or maybe, it was because deep in her heart Rachel wouldn't give her another chance. Either way, Quinn began to write letters to the singer, sometimes she'd write two or three letters a day to the girl. There was never anything she left out of them.

A shoebox laid beneath her bed filled with letters all addressed to Rachel*. Explaining to her everything that has happened, that is happening to her, her feelings for the brunette, how she feels guilty about Beth, sorry for pushing her friends away, how she's taken to cutting up her arm to try and ease the guilt and sadness. But Rachel would never know about any of that, hence why she's keeping them in a box, away from reality.

Her eyes were locked on the back of her head. Her eyes full of sorrow and regret, and when Rachel glanced back at the blonde, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the lesson Mr. Shue was giving the Glee club. Thankfully the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

Quinn took a deep breath and approached the small brunette before she could leave with Finn. "Rachel, wait," she asked a tone of plead in her voice.

Sighing, Rachel turned to Finn and told him to wait outside while she talked to Quinn. Turning her attention back to the blonde, Rachel folded her arms and asked, "What is it, Quinn?"

"Can't we talk about this? I'm sorry, okay? Tell me what to do to show you, and I'll do it. Please believe me; I want to be your friend."

"It's a little too late for that Quinn. I've tried and frankly every time we become friends, you shoot me down and leave me feeling humiliated. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of seeing you acting like you care when you don't. It hurts too much to care about you, when you don't care about me. I'm sorry, but I can't be your friend." Rachel finished and Quinn could detect a sense of regret in her voice, but with the look in Rachel's eyes, Quinn shook it off.

"Alright, Rach. I give, I won't reach out to you anymore, and I'll leave you alone and go about my business. Good luck with Finn and Glee club this year. I'm sure you guys will do just fine without me." Quinn said as she picked up her bag and left the choir room before Rachel could register what was happening.

Quinn slowly walked home that night after hanging out in the park with her best friend: the razor blade. Walking down the street, she paused by a normal sized, white house with two cars in the driveway. She looked around to see if anyone saw her, seeing the close is clear, she walked up to the sidewalk and stood outside the house. It was _her_ house. Before Quinn knew it, the scene in front of her changed when she saw three figures in the glass window before her.

Rachel was hugging her two dads and talking about how her dad went. Quinn could see the shine in her eyes as she told her dads about Glee club and the new solo she received for Sectionals. Watching the scene of the happy family in front of her, tears welled up in her eyes. She longed to be loved by her parents, to have someone to take care of her and love her for who she is.

Biting her lip, Quinn tore her eyes away from the scene and began to finish the walk to her house. What she didn't see was a small brunette looking out the window watching her walk down the sidewalk with a look of pure concern etched into her features.

As soon as she opened up the front door she was roughly grabbed by her upper arm and thrown into the closest wall by the door. Banging against the wall, she looked up and saw the hateful eyes of both her parents. "Where have you been?" Judy asked as she took a swig of alcohol, while Russell still kept his grip tight on her arms.

"I-I had to stay after school… Mr. S-Shue needed to talk to me," she managed to lie between her fear of what will happen to her if they knew she was outside Rachel's house again.

"Don't lie to me, Bitch," Judy yelled as she slapped her across the face.

"I'm… I'm not lying." She stuttered as her body shook.

"I saw you outside that dyke's house, Quinn," Russell said.

Quinn's eyes widened in fear as he grabbed both of her hands and shoved them above her head. Then used his other hand to her waist where he shoved his hand beneath her jean line and past her underwear. Shaking her head, Quinn began to try and resist against her father which just caused Russell to be turned on even more. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't know what to do to get him off.

Closing her eyes, she prayed to be anywhere but here, where her father was raping her and her mother was laughing at her. She couldn't understand what she ever did to receive this from her parents, but every night she was in this situation. Her father, physically abusing her and her mother throwing insults at her and laughing at the pain she was in. Thankfully, they stopped after about fifteen minutes of excruciating pain and left her there trembling on the wooden floor.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn shakily got to her feet and made the long trek up to her bedroom. There she collapsed on her bed and picked up the razor by her pillows and angrily tore it down her arms. Hot tears clouded her vision as she continued to tear up her arm. _Nobody likes you. Nobody gives a fuck. Nobody will ever give you a chance. Just end it. _Those sayings flooded her mind and with a sigh, she threw the razor across the room and with her arm still bleeding, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was ten, her parents would be passed out in their room and she knew Rachel would still be awake. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the shoebox from underneath her bed and quietly made her way out of the house. Walking down the street, Quinn took in the quietness and the mystery that was brought with the night sky. Houses were dark with sleep and crickets chirped away.

She stopped in front of her house and took it all in. Rachel's bedroom light was still on; no doubt she was working on her MySpace videos. This was the night; never again would she look into those sparkling, brown eyes. Or hear her lovely singing voice, or see her in those stupid animal sweaters. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the front door and rang the doorbell. She didn't wait for the door to answer, but placed the box down and took off running for cover.

Quinn watched the front door open, and Rachel's head poked out looking for whoever it was at the door. Her eyes landed on the shoebox with her name on it and picking it up, she then went into the house. Quinn didn't notice the small smile on her face as she stepped out into the street, and she certainly didn't notice the car coming towards her.

Rachel sat in the middle of her bed with the box staring at her, begging to be opened. Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly took off the cover. Furrowing her brow, she bit the corner of her bottom lip and went through the pile of envelopes. They all had her name scribbled on the front, complete with a gold star, and had numbers in the top right hand corner of the envelope for ordering. Taking out the first one, she carefully opened the seal and took out the piece of paper addressed to her.

Dear Rachel,

You're probably wondering what these letters are and why it's you that I'm writing to and not Santana or Brittany. Well, the truth is you're probably the only one who would understand and not judge me for everything that I'm about to tell you.

I guess I should start with an apology for everything that I've ever put you through. You never deserved any of the torture and resentment that I sent your way. I was under a lot of pressure from my parents, who wanted me to be the second perfect daughter that they had. But I'm not. I'm not perfect; I make mistakes just like everyone else. I guess the reason I decided to take my frustrations out on you was because you weren't afraid to be yourself and you didn't let anyone get you down, including me. And that, Rachel Berry, makes you braver and stronger than I'll ever be. Once again, I am so terribly sorry for everything. And I know that I'll probably be apologizing for the rest of my life.

There are things that no one knows about me. How I cry myself to sleep every night if I haven't already blacked out from my parent's beatings. How I always strive to be good enough so that maybe one day, I can finally escape. How the only time I feel good enough is when I take my razor to my arm.

All of that didn't matter to me that day I figured out what exactly my feelings for you were. They weren't hatred or jealousy. It was love. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. I probably have for the past three years. I was too afraid to tell you because you hated me and it would've only confused you. Believe me, it confuses me too. But I know that I'd do anything you'd ask of me. I stopped the slushies, and the name-calling today, so don't worry about any of that anymore.

I know you don't forgive me, or believe me with this new self-discovery. You think that this is all some kind of joke; I assure you it is nothing of the sort. This is real, and I promise to never hurt you ever again.

I've written you a series of letters to help explain everything, and then maybe you will believe me, and hopefully understand everything. And I can only hope that you won't judge me for my mistakes and the pain I've put you through. But I know the only reason that you'd find these letters is if I manage the courage to deliver them to you. Giving up, is of course the other reason. And frankly, I don't know which one will come first.

Forever yours,

Quinn C. Fabray

Rachel lowered the letter and felt wetness on her cheeks. She had been crying. She had no idea what Quinn was dealing with and it all began to make sense now. How she had been standing outside her house earlier, the begging for forgiveness and another chance. Wiping away the tears, she placed the letter back behind the others and closed the box. She couldn't handle anymore tonight, and it was too late already.

The next day, Rachel searched the school for Quinn. She began to worry that maybe it was too late. Why couldn't she have forgiven Quinn earlier? How come it's always too late to be with someone?

Rachel began walking towards her locker and stopped when she saw Santana and Brittany at their lockers. Taking a breath, she steadied herself and walked over to the girls. "Santana, have you seen Quinn today?" She asked, her voice plagued with concern for the blonde.

"You didn't hear hobbit? Q's at the hospital. Apparently a drunk driver hit her last night, she's in a coma, they don't know when she's gonna wake up. Don't worry, midget, Q's a strong girl. She'll be alright." Santana then did something completely out of character; she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder then walked away with Brittany.

Rachel didn't hesitate to decide to skip the rest of school. She quickly jumped in her car and sped off to the hospital to find Quinn and see what was going on.

* * *

><p>AN: Idea came to me in mythology. Thoughts? Continue? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! Life got hectic, and I didn't have any motivation to write this! I hope you're still interested in this fic! Again so sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital, Rachel ran up the receptionist and out of breath demanded, "Quinn Fabray's room?"<p>

It seemed like an eternity before the nurse looked up and gave her a fake smile. "Are you family, sweetie?"

"No, I'm her… best friend. Please can I see her?" Rachel looked frantic and honestly, she had no idea where the 'best friend' came from, but it felt right when she said it.

"Alright, sweetie, let me just look here." She began to type away on her computer, and Rachel tapped annoyingly on the counter. "Okay, looks like she's in room 4235."

Without another word being said, Rachel turned down the hall and headed off to the blonde's room. She slowly approached the room and hesitantly opened the door. As soon as she stepped in, the sound of Quinn's heart monitor filled the room and made Rachel's stomach churn. Looking at the girl, one would've never guess the pain and hell that she's endured, but Rachel only knew what was in that one letter she read last night, and she wasn't looking forward to reading more about what the girl has been through.

Rachel slowly walked over the blonde and sat on the chair that was besides the bed. "Oh, Quinn," she muttered as she gently took the others girl's hand into her own. "I didn't-I don't-I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry for not believing you, and for not being there when you clearly needed someone. Please, forgive me, and trust when I say that I will be by your side from now until the day I die. I'm not leaving your side until you wake up." With that, Rachel made herself comfortable in the cushioned chair and pulled out the shoebox, which she grabbed on her way to the hospital.

Taking a deep breath, she opened it and pulled out the next letter that was addressed to her.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Today, when I walked into school, my heart ached at seeing you getting slushied (which I had ordered to be put to a stop). I wanted so badly to run over to you, wrap you up in my arms and take care of you; but I didn't. I didn't because a giant teen was already ushering you to the closest bathroom to get you cleaned up. I've never envied Finn until that moment. Rachel, I can't explain to you how much it hurts to see you walk down the halls on Finn's arm, instead of mine. How every time he gets to hold your hand, its I who longs for your touch. Whenever I see you kissing him, it breaks another part of my heart. Rachel, I know you'll probably won't believe me, but when I say I love you, I wholeheartedly mean it. I'd do anything for you, if you'd just give me the chance. I'd go through my parent's abuse a thousand times over, if only it meant that you'd love me back._

_Rachel, there are plenty of things that you don't know about me. One of those things include the fact that every day when I go home, I'm immediately thrown up against the wall being yelled at by my mom and being slapped around by my dad. I know what you're thinking 'Why didn't I say anything?' Well, it's because of the fact that I deserve it. All the abuse I've put people through. You, Finn, Puck, Sam, everyone that's ever tried to be close to me and I've just pushed you all away. For that I'm so terribly sorry._

_Last night, while I was lying in bed my dad came into my room and he just wouldn't stop. It's as if he knows my sins and is punishing me for being in love with another girl. God, I just wanted the pain to stop, for him to leave me alone so I could curl into myself and die. But he just kept going. And as he thrusted himself into me, I couldn't think of anything else but you. I don't know what it was, but seeing your smiling face in my mind made it bearable. Like nothing could hurt me. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you and wanting to be near you._

_Crap, I hear him coming…_

_Forever yours,_

_Quinn C. Fabray_

Swallowing back her tears, Rachel looked down at the blonde and lowered the letter. Rachel took a deep breath and prepared herself for the letters to follow. Slowly, Rachel took Quinn's battered, bruised hand in hers and exchanged the letter for the next one.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Before I get started, you should know that this letter isn't a happy one. It starts with my abusive dad and ends with some of my feelings. Rachel as you read this I beg that you won't think any less of me. I don't understand how it's gotten this far but it did and I honestly don't know whether or not I can go back to the girl I once knew. But please, I beg you, don't judge me, please…_

_Last night, he came in and what he did, God, it hurt so much! He held me down and beat me with his belt buckle until I couldn't see straight. Then when his arm finally grew tired, he held me still, climbed on top of me and carved the word "LIAR" into my hip. Please don't be mad, I tried to fight him off of me, truly I did. But he is stronger than I am, and when I tried, he dug in harder. There was so much blood. I've never seen so much blood. I prayed for it to end, but I should know by now that God had abandoned me._

_I don't know when he left; I'd have passed out by then. I only knew that when I woke up he was gone. And that was when I went into my bathroom. When I entered, I reached for the closest razor I could find and I dragged it down my arm. I'm sorry, Rachel. I couldn't handle it and I didn't know what else to do. You still hated me so I couldn't talk to you. I'm all alone, Rachel, and the cutting is the only thing I can control. I'm sorry…so, so sorry. Please don't hate me for what I'm doing. Try to understand, I'm all alone. I have no one, and it's hard; so very hard._

_What I don't understand is: why am I not good enough? What can I do to be better for you, Rachel? I-Just please give me a chance. I need someone to take a chance. Can't you just give me a chance? I'll never stop apologizing for the things I've done to you. So here I go again. I'm sorry Rachel, for everything. Give me a chance to show you how sorry I am. Because I don't have anyone, and I'm okay with the fact that everyone leaves me. What I'm not okay with is the fact that the only one I want is you and you won't give me that chance. Even if it's just your friendship for now, because that could mean that one day you could feel the same way towards me as I do for you. But I guess until that day, I only have the razor for a friend and the comfort he provides._

_Forever yours,_

_Quinn C. Fabray_

Rachel folded the letter and simply stared at the comatose girl lying in the bed. She had been so blind as to what was happening to the girl and what she was going through. Being that alone, she couldn't even imagine. Sure, she had times when she was alone too, but she always had her dads to lean back on, whereas Quinn had absolutely no one she could depend on. She had tried to befriend Rachel, and the girl wouldn't listen to her apologies or act on her friend request. What was wrong with her that she gave every other person a chance, and yet wouldn't look twice at Quinn? That wasn't who she was. Rachel Berry was known for her second, third, tenth chances she gave to people, and yet here she was. Reading the letters of a girl who wanted nothing more than a friend, someone she could rely on, a shoulder she could cry on when her father dished out another beating, or her mother screamed at her not being good enough.

The guilt Rachel felt was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was heavy and twisted her stomach into knots. If she would've given Quinn a chance, they wouldn't be in this situation. Instead they might've been at the park, the auditorium, or even Rachel's house discussing books, music, Glee, anything. Who knows where they could've been had she not been so set against befriending the blonde. All Rachel knew at the moment was that she couldn't bare this sickening feeling in her gut. It was eating her alive. She needed to get out, get away from the dreading letters, from the broken, lonely girl unconscious in front of her.

Shoving the box of letters into her bag, she grabbed her coat and exited the room. Finding a bench along the hospital pathway, she sat as tears began to roll down her face. "I'm so sorry, Quinn, please forgive me wherever you are," she mumbled to the open air surrounding her.

As the tears subsided, she took a deep breath and fished out another letter from her bag. With a set jaw, she made her way through the remaining letters. Each as heart wrenching as the last, and each ending with the same signature: _Forever yours, Quinn C. Fabray._ It wasn't until she reached the last one that Finn walked up to her.

As usual he plastered on his dorky smile, and shoved his hands in his coat pocket. She cracked a weak smile as her boyfriend sat beside her. "How's Quinn?" He asked, as he draped an arm around her shoulders allowing her to lean into him.

"No change," she replied as she soaked in the comfort that he offered.

"She'll wake up, Rach. She's strong."

"You have no idea." She whispered softly as her eyes began to close, exhaustion finally hitting her hard. Finn placed a soft kiss to her forehead as sleep took over her body.

* * *

><p>AN: Still interested? Let me know. Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter for all you lovely people! I hope this makes up for the long wait! Also, I hope that you just go with who the doctor is. It just came to me, I can't help it! :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't sleep long. How could she when she kept seeing images of Quinn beaten and scared? She felt something shift beneath her and she remembered that she was lying against Finn, and his arm must be asleep. Quickly she lifted her head so he could move it around and regain the feeling. Turning to look up at him he gave her his trademark smile and a new sense of guilt washed over her.<p>

How could she have forgotten about Finn? She loved him, didn't she? She didn't love Quinn, she couldn't love Quinn. She had Finn. And yet, looking back on everything that had ever happened between her and Quinn, she knew why she never hated Quinn, no matter how cruel things got between them. And it was because she _loved _Quinn. Finn was just a place keeper until she was able to get Quinn in her arms. She knew Finn didn't do anything to deserve what she was doing to him. He is a good guy, never meaning to hurt anyone, always looking out for Rachel with her best interest at heart. Sure he had his moments when he was a dick to everyone, but at the end of the day, Rachel knew that Finn loved her more than anything else. Even if she didn't love him as much as he loved her.

Shaking off the sleep, and trying to wipe the guilt away through her eyes, she got to her feet and stretched out her tired muscles. She just couldn't sleep anymore, not while Quinn laid in that hospital room in a coma. Picking up her bag, she placed a kiss against Finn's lips. "Thanks, Finn," she smiled.

"Where ya going, Rach?" He asked as he too got to his feet.

"I'm going back up to Quinn's room. She needs someone beside her while she battles to wake up."

"But why are you going back? I mean you two aren't even friends."

Rachel held back her tears from spilling into her eyes as she remembered that fact. "Nonetheless, I'm going. She needs someone rooting for her, and someone to be there when she wakes up; no matter how long that takes."

"She has someone. Her parents walked in like five minutes before you woke up." He tried to reason with her. Fear hit Rachel and she ran into the hospital and up to Quinn's room leaving Finn confused on the sidewalk.

Upon arrival at the room she knew too well for her liking, she saw Russell and Judy Fabray talking with a doctor, whom she assumed was Quinn's doctor. Hatred shone brightly in her brown eyes as she stared at them through their backs. They don't deserve the right to be here. Not while their daughter laid in a coma, and especially not when they already inflicted so much pain on her and was part of the reason she was here in the first place. Rachel was planning their demise when she heard part of their conversation. "I'm sorry, you cannot go in there. We have records of abuse towards Quinn and you're not allowed to see her," the doctor said calmly. "And I know it was you two, Uncle Russ."

"You have no proof," he snarled.

The doctor motioned to the nurse to call the police. She then turned back to them and firmly said, "I do." Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she pulled out a folded envelope thick with paper and Quinn's handwriting on the front. "Quinn mailed this to me a couple days ago, she is why I'm here and if you ever want to see her again, I suggest you get the hell away from her room." Just as she finished the threat, two police officers appeared behind Rachel and walked over to the small group.

"Russell and Judy Fabray, we have a few questions to ask you back at the station," a tall brown haired man said.

"This is ridiculous," Russell said.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the officer said as he placed a hand on his holster and the other unclasping his handcuffs.

"Go Russell, and don't you dare come near her ever again. You either, Judy," the doctor said.

With that the officers each grabbed one of their arms and escorted them out of the hospital. Rachel turned her attention away from the Fabrays and back to look at the tired, worn out doctor. Taking a deep breath she approached her and asked kindly, "Excuse me doctor? Are you alright?"

The dirty-blonde woman turned and looked at the short brunette in front of her. Rachel noticed a look in the woman's eyes that reminded her a little of Quinn. They both had the look of someone with a heavy past. The doctor nodded, ran a hand through her bangs and said, "Yes, I'm alright. There's just a reason why I don't do family reunions. Do you need something?" She took a pen from her chest pocket and flipped open a chart.

"I was wondering if it'd still be okay if I could stay the night with Quinn." Rachel asked, hesitant of the woman's answer.

"That depends, are you Rachel Berry?"

"Y-yes, I'm Rachel."

The woman turned around, closed the chart and stared her in the eye. "I know about you Rachel. I know that you're the girl my cousin loves with all her heart and I know that you wouldn't even give her the time of day." Rachel broke eye contact. "But I also know that she would want you there next to her. So yes, you can stay with her however long you want."

Rachel released the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. "Thank you…"

The woman extended her hand. "Dr. Meredith Grey. Quinn's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Grey, and thank you so much for defending Quinn against her parents."

"It's what family does. I'll have someone set you up a cot for the night. And here's my number, if anything happens during the night, call me, page me, okay?" Rachel nodded and took the slip of paper Meredith offered.

"Thank you."

With a smile shared, Meredith nodded and said, "Good night, Rachel."

Rachel walked into the room and resumed her spot at Quinn's bedside. Taking her hand, she relished in the warmth that presided there. "Hey, Quinn, it's Rachel again. Your cousin and doctor gave me permission to stay with you tonight. Gotta say, I like her. You should've seen her when she ordered your parents out of the hospital and got the police to take them in for questioning. I could tell she loves you lots." A watery smile appeared across her face and she tightened her grip on Quinn's hand. The sound of the machine helping her breathe echoed throughout the room, as did the heart and brain monitors. "You have to wake up soon, Quinn. I have so much I need to tell you, explain to you…I can't let you leave without you knowing how sorry I am for everything I've caused you. Please Quinn. I…I love you." With those words falling out of her mouth, she leaned across the bed and placed a kiss to her temple. What she didn't see was the way Quinn's eye lids fluttered at the kiss or the tall boy standing in the doorway, his heart now lying in a broken, bloody mess.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm on a roll with this story. However the weekend is almost over, so we'll see how I update during the week! Thanks for reading and your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finn stepped into the room and asked quietly as if not to disturb Quinn, "What do you mean you love her?"<p>

Rachel stood up from her chair and looked at the heart broken boy before her. "N-nothing," she stuttered.

Rage welled up in him as he stepped closer to her. "Don't lie to me. I just saw you kiss her and tell her you loved her."

He was in a dangerously close space and it made Rachel uncomfortable. She was backed up into the bed and still held Quinn's hand tight, hoping it'd give her some sense of protection. She knew Finn had anger issues, but he never had he touched her. She silently prayed that he would keep that aspect up. "Finn, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do. What I don't understand is how you could do this to me? I've been nothing but supportive of you and this is what I get in return? What the hell, Rachel?" He shouted as he reached out and grabbed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but it's not something I can control. You don't understand what's going on, and I'm sorry that I have to do this, but we can't be together anymore. I love Quinn, and sure I haven't been the greatest towards her lately, and I wish I could change that, but I can't, so I apologize. Now please get off of me and go," she said as she tried to keep a steady voice.

Releasing his grip he said, "I can't believe you're doing this to me. I love you."

"No you don't, I've seen the way you look at the Cheerio Melissa. There's nothing holding you back now, Finn. Go get her and be happy with her." With that, he took a deep breath and walked out of the room and out of Rachel's love life.

Sighing, Rachel turned back to Quinn and tears rolled down her eyes when she saw that she was still not awake. Sagging in the chair, Rachel removed her coat and placed her bag on the floor by the foot of the chair. Looking up at the clock she saw that visiting hours had just ended. And God had it really been only two days since she had talked to Quinn last? She needed to see the blonde's hazel eyes again, hear her angelic voice, and see her real smile that she had only witnessed on a couple occasions.

She leaned over and placed another soft kiss in the same spot then took out the last letter that was written before the accident. The soft light from the bedside lamp was her only light. Slowly and carefully she broke the seal and removed the letter from the bonds of the envelope.

_Dear Rachel,_

Before Rachel could get any further, she saw spots of red blood coating the paper. She wanted to forget what Quinn does to herself, but here was that reminder yet again. Taking a deep, shaky breath she pushed herself to continue, telling herself over and over that this was the last one.

_I'm done. Done trying to seek your acceptance, done being my parents play thing, done with Glee, just done trying. I saw you today, on my walk home from school. You were talking with your dads, your parents who would give anything to make you happy. And even if it was just for a while, I could see how happy you were with them. Talking about your day and the new solo you got for Glee, having them care. Knowing my parents will never be like that. The only happiness they get is when I'm in pain. Our situations are total opposite huh?_

_Before I go, Rachel, I need you to know that I regret not standing up for you when I got home. My father saw me stop outside your house on my way home and God, the name he called you was horrendous. And I am truly sorry that I didn't defend you against him. It just all happened so fast and before I could react, he had his hand within my pants. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for not sticking up for you, not to him, not to anyone before. It is my greatest regret._

_I think everything will be okay now. After all, everyone is better off without me, right? You're doing just fine with Finn, my parents will be able to focus on other things, Brittany and Santana have each other, and I'm not really needed or wanted around._

_You're going to do great things with your life, Rachel. You're going to be Valedictorian, make it out of Lima, and be the brightest star on Broadway that even Barbara will want to study with you. Just promise me one think, okay? Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how heartbroken you get, that you won't let anything stand in your way or hold you back from achieving your dreams. Cause you are strong. Stronger than me and everyone else I know. You will be a big star and later down the road meet the perfect person to start a family with. And you and that person will have little Rachel Berries running around in animal sweaters and argyle, singing and throwing slushies at each other. Well, maybe not throwing slushies, but they'll be just like you. And your partner will be the luckiest person in the world._

_So don't let me stand in your way, go out and conquer the world one stage at a time. Be you and never change for anyone. And please, don't ever get a nose job. You are perfect just the way you are._

_One last thing before I say good-bye: please, just forget about me. I'm not worth the brain space or the emotional turmoil. So, just forget. Forget and move on. I know I wrote you all these letters, but I just needed you to understand. So don't feel sorry for me, and don't cry over me when I'm gone. Promise me? And know that wherever I end up, be it Heaven or Hell, that I will always love you. You will always be the apple of my eye, or something like that. Please just ignore that last statement, it was lame and corny. You completely dismantle me, Rachel Berry, and I will miss you._

_I'm sorry, I'm so weak, but I have to do this. It's the only way._

_Good-bye, Rachel._

_Forever yours,_

_Quinn C. Fabray_

Rachel threw the letter back inside the shoebox and leaned against the bed and cotton sheets. Grabbing hold of Quinn's left hand with her right, she stroked Quinn's face with her left hand. "No, Quinn. You can't go yet. You have to stay with me. You have to graduate and go to college, get out of Lima and come to New York with me. I'm not letting you go, you can't. You'll…you'll come live with me and my dads, we'll figure something out. But you can't go. If you go, I go. I won't promise any of that stuff if you leave. So wake up. Wake up, Quinn. Please just wake up!"

Rachel laid her head down against Quinn's chest and silently cried. Meredith leaned against the door and watched the broken hearted girl crying over her cousin. Her family was really screwed up, it's a miracle her half-sister Lexie didn't turn out like her or Quinn, and every day, she thanks God for Lexie. Her phone rang and she left quickly before Rachel could move a muscle. Flipping open her phone she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, how is she?" Her husband Derek asked from the other line.

Sighing, Meredith stopped in the hall, leaned against the wall and said, "She's stable, but we don't know for sure until she wakes up. I'm hoping that it's soon."

"Well if she's anything like you, she'll wake up soon. Do you need me to come and check on her brain functions?"

"She still has brain activity but I think I can handle it when she wakes up. If not, I'll give you a call."

"Alright. Any word on social services?"

"They're coming in the morning. I don't know what's going to happen with her though. She's only seventeen and it won't be long until she turns eighteen and will be on her own. I guess we'll see in the morning."

Before Derek could say something, there was a baby laugh through the line. At the sound Meredith broke into a smile, while Derek talked to the baby. Next thing she knew, the baby's voice broke through her thoughts. "Hi, Zola, are you being a good girl?"

Meredith continued to talk to her family for another five minutes before they hung up, Derek saying that it was bath time for Zola. After exchanging "I love yous and good-byes" she shut her phone. Sitting down on a gurney in the hallway, she took out the thick folded envelope and allowed herself to cry a few tears for her cousin.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Finchel is over. thoughts? Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are amazing. It's because of you all that I'm updating so much lately! So in the words of Arizona Robbins, "You're awesome!" :) Still trying to make up for lost time! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was next week in the middle of the night when it happened. Rachel didn't bother sleeping on the cot, instead she fell asleep sitting in the chair like she did every night she was able to spend, holding the blonde's hand. The brunette was heavily asleep so it took her a while until she noticed the slight, weak movement of a finger against her hand. As soon as she did, her eyes shot open and she sat up, her full attention on the blonde in the lamp light. "Quinn?" Rachel asked tears threatening to spill.<p>

The blonde's eyes fluttered and ever so slowly her eyes cracked open. They adjusted to the dim lit room and the sound of machines confirmed that she was in the hospital. She felt something on her left hand and as she turned to look, her eyes caught soft, small hands on her. Her eyes casted up and met warm, sad, tired eyes. Realization struck her and she hoarsely whispered, "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

As the words left her mouth, Rachel flung herself onto Quinn and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh my gosh, you're awake!" Tears sprung free from her eyes. Quinn winced as Rachel tightened her grip slightly.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Quinn whispered.

Just then Meredith came running in and turned the light on. Tapping Rachel's shoulder the brunette moved off of the blonde and stepped close to Quinn to check her vitals. "Hey, Quinn, how are you feeling? Can you look here please?" She held her finger in front of her and shown a small light in her eyes.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Clicking off the light, Meredith nodded approvingly, scribbled something down in her chart and looked back to her. She then handed the girl a cup of water to help her dry throat. "Well, memory loss is normal for someone who's been in a coma. Your vitals look good. Do you remember what year it is?"

"Um, yeah, it's 2011. March, right?" She said as she finished her water and looked at her cousin who nodded.

"Blood pressure is good; brain function is as it should be. Quinn, it's a miracle that you're still here. Not many people survive getting hit by a car and pinned into a tree. Now I need you to wiggle your toes, can you do that for me?" Beneath the blanket Meredith and Rachel saw toes move and smiles broke out on their faces. "Good. Surgery was perfect then."

Quinn nodded. "Mer, what are you doing here? What's going on? What's Rachel doing here?"

Folding the chart, Meredith stared at her younger cousin and sighed. "Rachel will you give us a minute please?" Rachel nodded and left. Turning back to the blonde when the door closed, Meredith sighed. "Quinn, you were in a car accident a week ago. A drunk driver swerved and hit you; you were pinned by the waist down against a tree. It's a miracle you still have leg function and it's great that you woke up from a short-term coma with full brain function."

"That's not what I… Why is Rachel here?"

Meredith took a seat on the edge of the bed and took the blonde's hand. Staring into her cousin's eyes, she said, "She's here because she cares about you. And my guess is that she wants to make amends with you. I'm assuming you wrote her similar letters to this one." She pulled out the enveloped that held so much sadness. Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes as she looked at the letter and out of the corner of her eye spotted the shoebox in Rachel's bag. "Quinn, you've been through a lot. Much more than anyone else, hell, more than anyone I work with. We have a messed up family, Quinn, so you know I understand and that's why I came as soon as I received your letter."

"It just got too much," the blonde's voice cracked.

"I know, I know. But what you don't see is how strong you really are. You're may be part of the Fabray family, but you're part Grey too. And what we do best is overcome, Quinn. I almost got blown up, drowned, died, came back, had a miscarriage during a shooting where I almost lost my husband, and went through hell trying to adopt Zola. But my life is good now, Quinn. And you will grow from this, you will. Because you're strong and you will never have to go through what you went through ever again."

"What am I supposed to do, Mer?"

"This is what you're gonna do, at least what I'm hoping you will do. First, give Rachel a chance to explain herself. The tears she shed as soon as she got here and saw you lying there, honestly I have no idea how she managed not to need hydration. And it couldn't have been easy to have you befriend her then turn your back on her, then re-seek her friendship; especially not if you've been treating her like crap since you first met her. So give her a chance. If not for you, then for me, cause she seems like the type of person to care too much and tries to protect her heart first."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good. Now, the police arrested your parents on account of child abuse, so Social Services are coming down in the morning and we're going to sort everything out. But I promise you're not going to be placed into the system. Even if you have to move to Seattle and live with me, Derek, and Lexie, I won't let you enter the system. I won't allow you to living like that. You've already been through too much for your age."

Sniffing, Quinn nodded. "Now I want you to get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning, squirt." Patting her arm, Meredith got up, shut off the lights and walked out of the room, allowing Quinn to go back to sleep.

Once she exited, she saw Rachel sitting in the small waiting area. She stopped to grab some coffee before approaching the brunette. Rachel looked up and smiled weakly at the doctor. Meredith handed Rachel a cup then sat beside her. "Crazy week, huh Rachel?"

"Yeah…crazy. Does she hate me?" Rachel stared at the woman next to her, eyes hopeful.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She loves you. I think she's just confused as to why you are here, sleeping right by her, shedding tears when all that you did was reject her. I understand that you're cautious, but the only thing she needed was someone who cared about her."

"I know, I know. I hate that it got this far, I never wanted to hurt her."

"I know. She knows that as well. In fact, I talked her into giving you a chance. She needs someone she can count on other than her cousin, the doctor. I haven't always been around either, but if I lived here, it would've been easier to look after her, but that's just not how it is. Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for her. It's just harder when I'm not here to look after her and keep her from harm. But you're here, and you have another chance. The only question is: what are you going to do with this chance?"

Biting her lip, Rachel firmly answered, "I love her. I'm not going to abandon her again."

"Good. Now get some rest, she's going to need your full support in the morning." Rachel nodded and Meredith got up, patted her shoulder encouragingly and walked away to do update her chart.

The sun rose above the trees and the bright sunlight filtered into Quinn's room. The small brunette walked in with a fresh cup of coffee and a notebook in her hand. A small smile graced her features as she looked at the blonde and saw her stirring. She was so glad that last night wasn't a dream like she dreaded it was. Quinn was truly awake, and okay. She was going to make it. Resuming her place in the chair, Rachel placed the notebook on the table and sat there waiting patiently for the girl to wake up.

Quinn's eye opened and just like last night they connected almost immediately with Rachel's. "Hey," she muttered. "Water, please."

Rachel poured some water into a plastic cup and handed it to the blonde who smiled in thanks and watched as she drank it. Clearing her throat, Quinn handed the cup back to Rachel who put it back next to the pitcher on the table. "Last night happened, didn't it?" Quinn asked for confirmation. Rachel nodded. "Was my accident really that bad?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." It was official, Rachel now hated that phrase. She had read it, said it, and heard it way too much for her liking within the past week. She was broken out of her trance when Quinn continued, "I didn't want to cause you anymore harm."

"You didn't, Quinn. And for love of all that is holy, please stop saying you're sorry. I can't handle any more of that," Rachel exaggerated with a sigh.

"So I really did deliver those letters to your house. I was hoping it was a false memory or something like that."

"I read all of them. Now let me just say that I am so deeply sorry for turning away from you. You didn't deserve any of that, and with everything else you were going through. I just…I hate that I was so stubborn. Think you can forgive me?" Rachel asked as tears made themselves known.

"Only if you can forgive me." Quinn hesitantly reached out and took her hand. "We'll be okay right?"

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat she said, "Yes. I think we will be."

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? also what would you like to see with Quinn's living situation? Seattle with Meredith or stay with Rachel and her dads? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! The last weeks of college was hectic and my life has been crazy busy. But here's the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jessica, who's been going through a bit of a rough time lately! I hope this makes you feel somewhat better! :)

* * *

><p>The girls were lying on Quinn's bed closely together, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's chest and Quinn's arm wrapped around her was soothingly stroking her soft brown locks. With the soothing strokes and the steady even heartbeats, Rachel was starting to fall asleep. Quinn ducked her head down slightly and placed a soft gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead and whispered, "Sleep, Rachel. I'll still be here when you wake up."<p>

As soon as the promise slipped past her lips, the door quietly opened and Rachel fell asleep. Looking up from Rachel, Quinn saw the eyes of her cousin and doctor approaching her. "Hey Quinn, how are you feeling today?" Meredith whispered as she checked on her vitals and scribbled notes down.

"Still sore, but nothing I can't handle," Quinn smiled softly up at her cousin. "Hey, Mer?"

"Yeah?" Clicking her pen she placed it back in her coat pocket.

"What's going to happen with me now?"

Sighing, Meredith took Rachel's spot in the chair and said, "Well, you have two options here, Quinn. One being the foster system, but I'm not allowing you to pick that one. Or two, you can come back to Seattle with me and live with me; there is still a spare bedroom."

Quinn glanced back down at the sleeping brunette curled up against her side. "How long do I have until I have to give an answer?" She looked back up at Meredith.

"Take as long as you need." Standing back up she placed a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Get some rest." Quinn nodded and slowly began to close her eyes as her cousin walked out of the room.

Brittany and Santana dropped by and while Brittany gave Quinn a beanie baby duck, Santana never let go of Quinn's hand. After Santana and Brittany left, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, and Artie came by and gave her get well items that consisted of a teddy bear, a card, and chocolates. The rest of the glee club came by throughout the rest of the morning. While the glee kids were visiting, Rachel had told Quinn that she was going home for a change of clothes and to grab some homework, promising that she'd be back shortly.

Arriving at home, Rachel raced up to her bedroom, grabbed a new set of clothes, and hopped into the shower. After putting on a clean pleated skirt and a white long-sleeve shirt, Rachel shoved her assignments into her bag and walked back downstairs. She froze when she hear her parents calling her from the kitchen. "Rachel? Sweetie is that you?"

Emerging into the living room, she saw her parents sharing a paper and both with their morning cups of coffee and tea. "Hey dads," Rachel said as she walked in and grabbed an orange from the table. She hadn't eaten in, how long was it? She can't even remember the last time something except water pasted through her lips.

"Honey we have something we'd like to talk to you about," Leroy said.

Rachel nodded and took a seat on one of the counter stools. "What is it?"

"We're concerned about how much time you've spent at the hospital next to Quinn," Hiram began, only to be cut off by Rachel speaking before he continued.

"She needs me. And I'm not going to stop going! She doesn't have anyone else and-"

"Rachel, honey, we know. And we're not going to stop you from seeing her. In fact that's what we wanted to talk to you about. We have talked to Dr. Grey, and she has informed us about the situation Quinn is in. We have talked to social services and now we'd like to run something by you: how would you feel if Quinn decided to come and stay with us?"

"You mean she'd have her own room and everything?"

"Yes," Leroy answered. "The social worker is waiting for a definite yes, but with your okay, she has that option."

Before anything else could be said, Rachel got up and threw herself into her dads' arms. "Thank you both so much! I would love it if she could come stay with us!"

Hiram nodded and grabbed his coat; soon he was out the door with Rachel while Leroy got up from his chair and made the phone call to confirm that their option to house Quinn was now a go.

Meredith hung up on the social worker and looked into her cousin's room, seeing her exhausted hazel eyes, and knowing this news will help cheer her up. She knows that Quinn isn't ready to leave behind her friends and life here to start a new one in a new city. Especially not in the middle of the school year, and certainly not after she just got Rachel in her life; Meredith wasn't ready to take that away from her yet.

Knocking on the door softly, Meredith gave her cousin a soft smile and walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Quinn chuckled lightheartedly. "Is Rachel back yet?"

"Not yet. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Mer, I don't want to leave her. I love her."

"I know you do, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I just got a call from social services and they've informed me that Rachel's fathers have offered you a room in their house, at least until you turn eighteen. You can now stay with Rachel if you want."

An overwhelming feeling consumed her. Never in her life have people went out of their way to make sure she was going to be taken care of. But now, here were these two men, who probably hated her for how she used to treat Rachel and they were offering up their home to them. Tears sprung into her eyes when she looked over at the door and saw the small brunette approaching her room with a man with glasses following behind her. She could recognize him as one of Rachel's dads, and a new feeling of warmth spread over her.

Maybe God didn't hate her after all. Maybe this was his way of telling her that he accepted her and her love for the singer, and that he still loved her and things will be better from now on. Whatever God was trying to tell her, she felt at peace knowing that he was finally looking out for her again. And she prayed that she wouldn't do something to lose the one person she can rely on again. If it was one thing Quinn Fabray felt like she had none of: it was faith. And now having these two men offer to take her in and take care of her, when in the past she's done nothing but torment and ridicule their daughter, she felt some of her faith is restored.

Her fingers moved up to play with the small, silver cross around her neck as Rachel and one of her fathers walked into the room. Meredith walked over and introduced herself to Rachel's dad as Rachel reclaimed her spot next to Quinn. "Quinn, my fathers have offered you our spare bedroom," Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's free hand and kissed her cheek.

Looking up from those captivating brown eyes, Quinn was met with another set of warm brown when she looked at her dad. He approached the bed slowly and placed a warm, father-like hand over her leg. "Hello, Quinn. I'm Hiram Berry, it's nice to meet you," he said; his voice soft, but firm, his trusting and knowing eyes piercing through her as they stared into each other's irises.

Meredith glanced between them and could tell that they needed a moment alone so she walked over to Rachel. "I have something I need to talk to you about. It's about what to do when Quinn is released from the hospital, treatment stuff," she whispered into the diva's ear.

Rachel nodded and with a soft kiss to Quinn's hand, she followed Meredith out into the hall, closing the door behind her on her way.

Once they were alone, Hiram took Rachel's chair and said, "How are you feeling?"

Looking down at her lap, Quinn bit her lower lip that now played home to a light pink scar. "I wish people would stop asking me that." She replied honestly, feeling like she couldn't hide anything from this man anyway.

Nodding in understanding, he spoke kindly, "It's a terrible ordeal you had to go through, and I'm sorry you had to go through it alone."  
>Picking at a hang nail, Quinn looked up through blurry eyes and asked, "Why? Why are you doing this for me when I've done nothing to deserve it…?" Her voice cracks and tears come out of their homes. "I've been awful to Rachel, and for that you and your husband both hate me…so why?"<p>

Hiram's heart breaks for the blonde sitting in the bed in front of him. He understands that what she did was a way to handle the things she was going through. It doesn't make it okay, but he understands. This girl he was looking at and talking to isn't the same girl he once knew. This one is fragile and vulnerable, waiting for someone to strike that last piece that will break her. He himself didn't grow up with the greatest parents, they were never around and when they were, they ignored him. If he was being honest, he saw a lot of himself reflected in the blonde. And maybe that's one of the reasons why he doesn't want her to end up cold, _if_ she manages to survive at all.

Sighing, he reached out and took her hand into his own. Looking up she almost broke when she saw tears pooling in his eyes. "I know what it's like to be alone, Quinn, to have absolutely no one. I was that way when I was growing up too. My parents were never home and when they were, they acted as if I wasn't there. I was gay and all throughout my school years; I was made fun of and bullied because of that." He shook his head and rolled up one of his sleeves and showed Quinn a scar across his forearm. "The rest of the scars are faded into nothing now, but this one is my reminder. My reminder that I can out of everything okay, and with the ring on my finger I know that everything that happened just carved me out to who I am today."

Quinn looked down at her own arm and saw an almost matching scar on her own left forearm. Sniffling, she gently traced her scar and made eye contact with him again. " So we're doing this because we don't want to see someone amazing like you fall apart completely and carry out this act. We all want you to make it and become an even more extraordinary woman than you already are. You're strong willed, Quinn. I can see that, you just need people whom you can rely on. People who can carry you through those dark times and not judge you for it. Rachel loves you. I can clearly see that, and we've only just met, Quinn, but I'm in love with you already as well. And I'm sure Leroy will be as soon as you two meet. So that's why we're doing this, because you deserve to have someone there for you, regardless of what was done in the past." He took both of her hands and wiped tears away with his other hand. Smiling warmly, he kissed her forehead and brought her into his arms. "And we've never hated you. Us Berries, we never hate anyone."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Releasing all the tears, guilt, self-pity, and self-hatred she had been holding in. She finally had someone, someone she could look up to and act as the father she never had.

Yeah, God definitely didn't hate her.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had a little case of writer's block and babysitting has exhausted me to where I don't want to do anything. But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and leave me your thoughts! :)

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday when Meredith came into her room and chart in hand. "Good news, kiddo, you can be discharged today," she said as she double checked that Quinn's injuries had all cleared up and her vitals continued to be stable.<p>

"I'm leaving?" Quinn asked, sitting up.

Scribbling notes down in the chart, Meredith closed it and gave her cousin a soft smile. "Yep, everything looks good, and you've regained color. You're good to go, Quinn." They shared a brief smile before Meredith took the empty chair by her bed. "You know, I almost died once, well actually a few times."

"What's your point, Mer? Everything has changed now."

"My point is that although we might not have the greatest family; we survive. And you know what? We turn out pretty okay." Meredith smiled and moved to sit on the bed beside her. "You have my contact information if you need anything, alright? I'm just a phone call away."

Quinn pushed back the tears and nodded. She then threw her arms around her cousin's neck and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Mer. Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done without you and your help and-"

"None of that now," Meredith whispers against Quinn's blonde locks. "You're my family. This is what you do for family. I also took care of your medical bills and put you on mine and Derek's insurance; so don't worry about any of that. Just get better and live your life the way God intended you to." Meredith places a soft kiss to the side of her head when Quinn tightens the hug.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to move on?"

Exiting the hug, Meredith brushed some hair out of her eyes and held eye contact. "I think these things take time, Quinn. I mean, my mom wasn't the greatest, but I turned out okay. I had some major help along the way, and when I met Derek, everything slid into place. And for the first time I felt good about my life, because I had someone who cared for me and would do anything for me. He saved my life, literally and figuratively. And with him by my side, I was able to work things out, and move on from my dark and twisty past. Sure, that required lots of therapy and I had to fight for Derek to stay, but I did it. And if I can do it, I know you can do it too. You have Rachel and now two loving men, one who knows exactly what you're going through. People have your back, Quinn. You have to understand that you now have people who care and love you. You're not alone, Quinn. One thing's for sure, and please remember this: no matter what happens, if it doesn't work out with Rachel for whatever reason, or anything, you have _me._ I'm never going to leave you, alright? And I promise you'll be just fine. You're going to make it. Cause you're a Fabray and Fabrays are hardcore." Meredith smiles at the younger girl and pulls her in for another hug.

"I love you, Meredith."

"I love you too, kiddo." Pulling away, Meredith stands up and moves across the room to a gym bag sitting on a chair. "I brought you some clothes and some things for you to get cleaned up so you can leave. I don't know what you usually wear, but there's a pair of jeans, one of Lexie's old Harvard shirts that she doesn't wear anymore, a letter from Lexie, and Derek sent some candy. So get dressed and I'll be by in a few minutes to drive you to the Berry's."

Quinn smiled and took the bag into the bathroom room where she dressed as fast as she could with her remaining injuries. She then brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that was present, then combed through her short hair, and tucked the letter away for a later time. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a bag of Starburst candies, attached was a note clearly in men handwriting; must be Derek.

_Quinn,_

_Let us know if you ever need anything. Stay strong kiddo! Meredith told me that you like Starburst, so enjoy. And maybe burst and become your own star? Oh, God. I'm sorry if that was lame. But, I think it works. Just don't tell Meredith I actually said that._

_Love,_

_Derek_

Quinn chuckled at her cousin's husband's sense of humor, pocketed the note, and then opened the bag. Popping an orange flavored candy into her mouth she opened the door and saw Meredith, out of her scrubs and white coat, sitting on the bed with a small bag in her hands. "Ready to go?" Meredith asked as she stood up and took the gym bag from Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded and followed her cousin out of the hospital and into her car.

The car ride over to the Berry's was short, but it was filled with Meredith making sure that Quinn had a place to go to if it didn't work out at Rachel's. And that Quinn had Meredith's and Derek's numbers, pager numbers, and the hospital's number, just in case. Quinn smiled softly at her cousin being so concerned about her and thought, _this must be what it feels like to have a mother._

Quinn chewed on her lower lip as they pulled onto Rachel's street. The street was covered with green grass, a couple stop signs, a bus stop, and houses within a reasonable distance apart from each other. Quinn knew this street already. She did always go out of her way to walk down it, just to pray she could catch Rachel and maybe talk to her more. Turning her head, she spotted the tree she hid behind on that night of her accident. Then not too far from said tree was a pile of glass and plastic from where she was hit.

Scrunching her eyes shut, she willed away the memories. _No, _she scolded herself. _Don't think about that anymore. It's in the past. It's time for you to move forward. So stop it._

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Meredith asked when she noticed the blonde with her eyes closed tight beside her.

Quinn opened her eyes and her hazel eyes locked unto her cousin's. "Yeah, it's just memories from the accident. I'm fine." Quinn gave a reassuring smile to her and opened her door and her eyes landed on a set of warm brown eyes, that she hopes she never has to be without.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? Review, maybe? :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you all for your lovely reviews! They really do make me smile! :) As always this is dedicated to all of you lovely readers and reviewers! And especially for a certain someone who is awesome! ;) you know who you are! Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>The moment Quinn stepped foot out of the door, Rachel took in every aspect of her appearance. The way her short blonde locks framed her exhausted, angelic face, and the way she held herself tugged at her heart strings. Quinn seemed so unsure and worrisome about what was going to happen now. And as Rachel stared into those hazel orbs, she saw her beginning to put up a barrier around her heart. Of course she knew why, Quinn was beginning to shield herself but that didn't mean it didn't break her heart to witness those shields again.<p>

Quinn nibbled on her lower lip as she took in the view before her. Hiram and Leroy stood side by side with their hands bound together, both waiting for her to make a move first. And her eyes fell back on Rachel's as she saw the girl standing there anxiously. Rachel, the girl who wanted nothing to do with her one day, and then claims she is in love with her the next. What kind of game is that? She loves the girl with all of her heart, and she was thrilled when she woke up and saw her sitting there vigil by her bedside. Then she had the chance to hold her in her arms, and to feel the warmth of her gentle breaths against her pale skin. But now with everything that is happening, she may not feel the same way anymore.

Taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves, she reached into the back of Meredith's car and took out a duffle bag full of all her things. Turning back she was that the Berries had walked over to see if she needed help with her bag. Hiram stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and held a hand out. "Let me carry it, you're ribs are probably still aching," he said.

He was right; her ribs were still bruised so lifting things wasn't the best idea. Meredith turned and looked at her cousin, "Are your ribs still bothering you, Quinn?"

Looking at her older relative Quinn stared into her eyes and replied, "It's nothing. I can handle it but thanks." She looked back to the older man and he nodded.

"Alright, all of your other belongings are in your new room. We hope you like how we decorated it, but if you don't we can always change it. We just want you to be happy here with us, Quinn." Leroy said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders; his daughter who hasn't taken her eyes off the blonde since she arrived.

Meredith took a step closer to Quinn and placed a soft kiss to her head and whispered, "I gotta talk to the Berry men about some things, then I'm going to head out."

There was a look in Quinn's eyes that clenched her heart. She longed to stay with the blonde and move to Lima, but she was already so close to her boards and Quinn had told her to go back to Seattle where she belonged. God knows that she was needed, even if Quinn refused. Pulling her to the side so they could talk a little more in private from the Berries, Meredith took the bag from Quinn's shoulder and placed it on the ground at their feet. She then placed both hands on her shoulders and stared into her cousin's eyes. Those lost, broken, and yet still entirely captivating hazel eyes.

"I love you, Quinn. Please remember that if you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, that I'm here for you and I'm only a phone call and a plane ride away, okay?" Sighing, Meredith pulled Quinn in for another warm, loving hug. Holding her tight, she whispered so that only she could hear, "Don't protect your heart too much. Too much, and you'll lose her. Give her a window to peek in and work your way up to completely dismantling your barriers around your heart. Just give her a chance to right her wrongs." Quinn nodded against her and kept hugging her for a couple more minutes.

Breaking up the hug, Meredith kissed her one last time before she motioned that it was okay for Quinn to pick up the bag and head on into the house. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Quinn looked back at the Berry men who nodded for Rachel to go ahead and lead the way. Slowly the girls ventured back to the house but before entering, Quinn turned and gave Meredith a genuine smile. "Thank you," she mouthed to the doctor who could only nod so the tears wouldn't fall.

Rachel opened the door and held it open for the blonde to step through. Upon entering, Quinn's eyes grew wide. The house was absolutely gorgeous! Not a thing out of place, but not uptight neat, it had a warm, homey feeling that Quinn had grew up without. Looking around Quinn noticed all the pictures along the side of the wall, pictures of Rachel through the years and family portraits, displayed so proudly that Quinn felt her heart clench. The Berries clearly treasured Rachel above everything else, unlike her own parents; who didn't even display school photos.

Rachel took note of the way Quinn was observing the pictures. She mentally made note to ask her fathers about putting some of Quinn's pictures up there as well, so she felt more a part of the family.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice sounded miles away instead of beside her. Quinn's eyes misted over as she continued to stare at a certain family picture. Rachel couldn't have been more than thirteen at the time, but she was on Leroy's back with her hands together in front of his neck, while Hiram was under Leroy's arm, all seemed to be laughing at something while the beach's waves washed up on shore. Quinn never had portraits like that with her family. Their pictures were always so uptight and her smile was always forced. The pictures were for show, not for cherished memories such as this one. "Quinn?"

Quinn snapped out of it and looked at Rachel, who held that worried gleam in her eye. Shaking her head, Quinn muttered, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. C'mon, I'll show you your room. I do hope you find it to your liking." Quinn tightened her grip on her bag and followed the brunette up the stairs and down the hall towards the old guest room on the right side of the hallway.

Rachel took a deep breath before she turned around and eased the duffle bag off of Quinn's shoulder and took her hand into her own. "Close your eyes?" Rachel asked, wanting this final moment to be a surprise.

Quinn hesitated but Rachel's eager face told her to do it anyways. Slipping her eyelids close, Quinn allowed Rachel to guide her into the room and smiled when they managed not to bang into anything. Flicking on a light, Rachel said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Quinn opened her left eye first, and then happy that nothing was going to attack her, she opened both eyes and blinked a couple times for her eyes to adjust to the light. The room was painted in a soft purple color, a queen sized bed rested against the right wall, facing outside. A smile graced her lips when she saw all her beloved books resting in book cases, some on a desk where a laptop was present. She walked further into the room and saw some of her pictures from Glee and the Cheerios. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she checked the closet and saw all of her clothes hung up or folded on the shelves. On the wall opposite her bed was a TV, with her collected DVDs, and a rack with all of her CDs, along as posters of her favorite movies around the and the picture of Jesus on the back of the door. Turning to look back at Rachel, something else caught her eye. There on the black and white sheets on her bed was her stuffed lamb, walking over she picked him up and hugged him.

Rachel rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she watched Quinn take in the room and her belongings. She wanted Quinn to say something, anything, but something to calm her nerves. Did she like it? Did she hate it? What was going through her mind? Rachel was dying to know. After she picked up her stuffed animal, Rachel's eyes fixated on the toy. Jealous of how close to Quinn it was instead of her. It was stupid really, to be jealous of a little toy, but she was. She should be the one cuddling with Quinn like that, breathing her in, and memorizing her touch. But alas, Rachel simply stood there wanting Quinn to say something, to voice her opinions about it. To talk to her already! She was begging to know what was going on in Quinn's head. Why she was staring at that picture so intensively downstairs, why she wasn't talking to Rachel now, and why she decided to rebuild those barriers around her heart.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, not wanting to ruin the moment Quinn seemed so content in.

The blonde looked up with tears in her eyes and she gently placed the lamb back on the bed before walking back to the anxious brunette. Quinn stood face to face with the diva and the singer didn't know what she was going to do. Quinn didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the small girl and hug her with all the love in her heart. "Thank you so much. I love it, I absolutely love it. No one has ever done something like this for me. Thank you so, so much!"

Rachel smiled into the girl's shoulder and returned the hug full force. "You're very welcome, Quinn. C'mon. Let's go see what Dad has planned for dinner, and get the conversation we know that's coming out of the way."

Quinn nodded. "I'll meet you down there? I just need a minute."

Rachel smiled. "Sure. Take however long you need. We'll be waiting." With that Rachel walked out and closed the door behind her.

Quinn walked back and sat down on her bed. Sitting against the pillows, she pulled her knees up to her chest and clung to the lamb as a safety net. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her face. This was it. This was her second chance, and she prayed to God that she wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, not a lot of faberry in this one. This chapter is just a filler for what's to come! :) Let me know your thoughts and if there's something specific you'd like to see! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This one is shorter than I intended, but it was a good stopping point for the chapter. Also sorry for the wait, I had a little bit of a writer's block. I hope you enjoy! Also, tomorrow's my birthday, so review maybe?

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath as she stood up from the bed. Gently, she placed the lamb back against the pillows and went into the conjoined bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw red-rimmed eyes and red splotches on her face from crying so hard. Shaking her head at herself she whispered to her reflection in the mirror, "Get it together, Fabray. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore."<p>

_Well, Rachel still could._

"No, Rachel's not going to either. I trust her."

_No, you don't. She just claimed she loved you when she didn't even give you the time of day before. Now, simply because she read your letters, she says she loves you? Don't be an idiot. You've put your trust in others who claimed to love you before, now look at where you are. You're in this position because of those whom you trusted. Just watch, she's going to hurt you sooner than you think._

"Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about. Rachel isn't like that."

_Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you._

"Just go away, please." When she didn't hear anything, she took a steadying breath and turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water onto her face. She steadied herself and looked back into the mirror as she built some of those walls back around her once whole heart. She then walked out of the bathroom and bedroom and prepared herself for what was awaiting for her downstairs.

Rachel sat with Hiram and Leroy on the couch waiting for the blonde to come down. "She's going to need you to be her rock, Rachel. You gotta understand that it's going to be difficult for her in these upcoming days. Promise me that no matter what happens between you two, that you won't ever leave her," Hiram said as he stared straight into eyes just like his own, and held his daughter's hands tightly so she knows he means it.

"I understand. And of course I promise."

Just then footsteps were heard and as soon as they saw the blonde walking down the stairs, Hiram slowly got up and walked over to her. Gently and in a father manner, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her hazel eyes that were greener at the moment. "How are you holding up, kiddo?" He whispered so that Leroy and Rachel couldn't eavesdrop.

"Honestly? I have no idea how I'm still standing," she shrugged.

Nodding in understand he straightened his back and said, "Come on, let's get this over with so we can have dinner and maybe watch a movie?" She took a deep breath and nodded. He then led her over into the living room and he took a seat next to her on the opposite couch.

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and clasped her hands together. Anxious for this talk to be over with so she can spend time alone with the ex-cheerleader. Looking over at her dad he smiled softly and cleared his throat to begin. "Quinn, first thing's first, you need to know that we've moved passed how you used to treat Rachel. So, don't think that we have some hidden agenda and are planning to kill you in your sleep." Hiram winked at the blonde and she cracked a small smile.

"Secondly, this house in yours now too, Quinn; please don't feel like you're a guest. Also, Leroy and I have talked it over and we thought it'd be good to set you up a savings account and give you allowance, as we give Rachel."

Shaking her head, Quinn said, "You don't hav-"

"We want to. But if it'll help your conscience, then there is an opening at my furniture store and I'd be more than happy to hire you on. We'll fit the hours to your school schedule and whatever else you need. Are you up for that?"

"Thank you." Quinn bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tears at bay.

"Now, Quinn, as you know, by law we are required to keep you here until your eighteenth birthday, but we want you to know that we consider you family now. So, you can either choose to leave once you turn eighteen, or you can stay and come back whenever you want to. This house is yours now too, and we hope that one day you can consider us your family, like we already consider you," Leroy said with a warm smile.

Quinn couldn't hold back the tears any longer, a few slipped down her cheeks, and she quickly swiped them away. "I honestly, don't know what to say," Quinn looked between them all, each one wearing an identical smile. It wasn't pity on their faces, no, it was reassurance and promise; promises that life is going to be different and yet, easier for her. "You all have already done so much for me, when I've done nothing to deserve it…"

"If it's one thing you deserve, Quinn: its happiness. And I'm sorry I haven't been the greatest friend and teammate to you but I hope I can make up for that now," Rachel spoke up from her spot next to Leroy.

Quinn looked up and met those eyes she loved so much. With that contact, they silently agreed to move past the past and look forward to the future they're going to have.

Their connection was broken when Hiram clapped his hands together and sighed. "Okay, now it's time for a hug then some dinner. Quinn, I heard you like bacon."

Quinn smiled a genuine smile and nodded. Standing up, they all wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. And Quinn never felt more at home then she did in those few seconds.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all for the continued support! This chapter is pretty much just a filler. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been lacking inspiration and motivation to write. Anyway R&R! :)

* * *

><p>Dinner with the Berries seemed to loosen Quinn up with the light conversation and the Berry men sharing embarrassing stories about Rachel when she was younger. Rachel, all the while wishing she was anywhere but there at the moment, but the sound of Quinn's laughter made it worthwhile. Now as they all sat in the living room, trying to decide on a movie Rachel felt more like things are going to work out between her and Quinn, and she had a feeling that Quinn felt the same. And watching the blonde and her Dad fight over the movie warmed her heart, this wasn't the girl from the morning and she smiled seeing that the blonde was trying so hard to feel at home.<p>

A grin spread across her face when Quinn jumped to her feet in victory, Hiram rolled his eyes at the girl and popped the movie in. Quinn then moved to sit next to Rachel on the couch while Hiram joined Leroy on the love seat. "Do you mind if I sit next to you, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled, grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her down next to her. "You never have to ask, Quinn," she said. They shared a smile and both girls noticed that their hands were still clasped together, but neither moved to pull away. Instead Quinn bit her lip and pulled the girl closer to her. Sighing when she felt Rachel relax in her embrace she smiled contently and turned her attention to the movie that began to play.

They were nearing the half-way point in the movie when Quinn noticed that the Berry men had fallen asleep. Shaking her head at the men, she looked down at Rachel who had her head in her lap, and her fingers were threading through her chocolate locks. Staring at the girl who had her attention on the movie Quinn whispered, as to not disturb the two sleeping men, "I'm sorry about this morning, Rachel. It was all just a lot to take in at once."

Shifting, Rachel sat up and stared into the ex-cheerleader's hazel eyes. Nodding, Rachel said, "I understand, Quinn. But I do wish you'll stop saying you're sorry. I'm starting to hate that word." The blonde smiled softly.

"Rachel? What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we? Friends, girlfriends? What? Cause I mean you told me you love me, and you've read my letters so you know how I feel about you. And you only know the girl in those letters, so how can you love me when you don't really know me?"

"I do love you, Quinn. But I'm not "in love" with you, at least not yet. I can be with time that much I know. And as for your other question: I don't know what we are. I'd like to be your friend, and maybe once we get to know each other more and start going out, we'll find out what we're meant to be together. I do hope you're not angry with me for confusing you, I was confused myself. And when I'm with you, I honestly have no clue what it is I'm doing. You dismantle me, and seeing you in that bed threw me completely off. But we'll move on together okay, I'll be with you every step of the way from here on out."

Quinn nodded. She knew the girl was going to be by her side, and she hoped they wouldn't run into any problems down the road that will test Rachel's commitment to her. "Do you think we could go upstairs?" Rachel nodded.

They turned off the movie and Rachel draped a blanket over her sleeping dads. Rachel then grabbed Quinn's hand and led the way up the stairs and into her room. Lying together on Rachel's bed, Quinn had her arm around Rachel's shoulders and the diva had her head resting on Quinn's chest right above her beating heart. Listening to the steady sound of Quinn's heart, Rachel thought back on the past weeks. So much had happened and she didn't know what was going to happen next. She had gone from having a boyfriend to breaking up with him for someone who had been begging for her friendship. And now, she was in that person's arms after she was released from the hospital; a girl who shouldn't have been in the hospital in the first place. So much has changed and she knew that her life with Quinn will never be the same again.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered into the space between them.

Quinn dragged her attention from the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling above Rachel's bed and met those captivating brown eyes. "Yes, Rachel?" She asked as her eyes roamed over the singer's features.

"What's going to happen when we go to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're still Quinn Fabray, and I'm still the school loser."

"Don't call yourself that. And as you put it, I'm still Quinn Fabray. So when we walk and talk to with each other, people won't touch you. I still have Santana in my back pocket and although I'm no Cheerio anymore, I still have some power, Rachel. No one will touch us, alright?"

"So you don't want to hide our friendship?"

"I never want to hide with you. We'll take things a step at a time, alright? Things aren't going to be a walk in the park for either of us, more so me than you."

"Don't worry; I'm not leaving your side."

Smiling Quinn nodded. "I know. And I appreciate it so much, you have no idea. It's like for the first time in my life, I finally have someone I can rely on. And I'm glad that person is you."

"Likewise."

Another moment of silence passed between them and then Quinn spoke up, "Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I feel safe in your arms and I would just end up here if I went to my room."

Rachel beamed and said, "Of course you can. You're welcome to sleep in here whenever you feel like it."

The girls got up and dressed for bed, and while Quinn was in her room brushing her teeth she looked up in the mirror and smiled for the first time since she looked at herself in the mirror. "I can do this," she told herself. With another smile, she exited the bathroom and made her way down the hall in sleep shorts and Lexie's Harvard tee. As she was walking towards the door, she saw the folded up envelope in her jean's pocket still unopened. Walking over she knelt down and took out the envelope with her name written beautifully across the front.

Breaking the seal she pulled out the sheet of paper and began to read its contents.

_Quinn,_

_I know we haven't had a chance to talk yet, not really. And I may be only Meredith's half-sister and hardly your cousin, but I wanted you to know I love you and I'm here should you need me. I know you will get that a lot over the next few days, and you probably will just shake me off, but please know I wholeheartedly am. We're family, Quinn. So here's my number and e-mail address. Please use them. And I'll help any and every way I can. Best of luck with Rachel, she'll fall in love with you before you know, just don't push it. After all, you're both just kids. Also, I hope you enjoy my shirt, it holds many memories, and I hope you add to those memories._

_Love,_

_Lexie_

Quinn smiled and safely tucked the letter into the desk drawer. She made a mental note to add her contacts tomorrow, right now; Rachel was waiting for the blonde in her room down the hall.

Once Quinn walked into Rachel's room she saw the girl already in bed and decided to join her. Crawling into the covers she felt the brunette slid over and into the blonde's arms. "Sleep well, Rachel," Quinn said as she kissed the side of her head.

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel replied as she snuggled deeper into Quinn's front.

Quinn listened to the deep even breathing that signaled that the girl was fast asleep. A smile crossed her face and she whispered, "I love you, Rachel. Thank you." With a content sigh she then followed into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts?


End file.
